


Experience Doesn't Always Have the Advantage

by Lazchan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 03:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14179446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazchan/pseuds/Lazchan
Summary: A few years down the road; Victor's retired from skating to focus on coaching. Yuri and Yuuri are his students and they decide to have a day of not focusing on upcoming programs, but fun at the rink with a great deal of teasing, all focused on their coach.





	Experience Doesn't Always Have the Advantage

It was a quiet day in the rink, with only Yuuri and Yuri training. Even if Victor was no longer preparing for any competitions, he tried to stay limber, working as coach and choreographer for the two Yuris.  It was so quiet that when Victor went to bend down for a stretch, the sudden creaking sound of his knees was incredibly loud. 

 

Yuri paused from where he was easing into a split, a wide, evil smirk on his face. "Wow, Victor.  I didn't realize that when I called you an old man it was because you actually  _ were  _ one."

 

Victor tried to look offended, clutching at his heart and sitting up. "I'm not  _ old, _ " he protested. "Tell him, Yuuri. It's just the weather."

 

Yuuri shared a conspiratorial grin with Yuri when Victor wasn't looking. "I don't know, Vitya. That's what you said when your joints popped this morning." He kept a serious expression on his face. "Are you sure you should be trying jumps today? You can mark them. Yura and I can figure out what you mean."

 

"Yuuuuuri," Victor wailed, draping himself over Yuuri. "Not you, too. You're both so mean. I'm not old!" 

 

Yuuri grinned, patting his shoulder.  "Well, when you start talking about creaky joints in the winter, when we skate on  _ ice _ …" he let his voice trail off, meaning clear. 

 

Yuri muffled his laughter, it was more fun when Yuuri joined in; usually it was in response to a long simmering dig Victor made previously on Yuuri, but sometimes he just liked to tease. It had taken awhile for Yuuri to really let down his barriers, but once he did, it had made the rink a lot more lively.  Yuri had been gratified to learn that they didn't need get Yuuri plastered to have dancing or other challenges. 

 

"Just wait until your my age!" Victor huffed, but that only produced more laughter, even as Yuuri gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.  "You know what I mean!" He rubbed at his knees and huffed. "You'll be having this same conversation with your students."

 

"Maybe when I'm as old as Yakov," Yuri snorted.  "You better check your hair to make sure you're not following that path, either."

 

"Don't worry, Victor," Yuuri grinned, poking the top of Victor's head.  "I'll still love you when you're bald." 

 

"You're the only one that loves me," Victor sniffed, "even when you're being mean." He let Yuuri pull away so they could both move into stretches.  It was so unfair that Yuuri didn't look like he aged at all and his longer hair only made him look younger and more attractive. 

 

_ Yuuri wouldn't leave me because my knees creak.  _ He consoled himself that his beautiful, talented and  _ mean  _ husband would always love him.

 

He didn't realizing he was drifting, with a love-struck look on his face until Yuri was poking him in the side and laughing at him.  "Come on, old man. Katsudon is already on the ice. I know old people fall asleep in the middle of the day, but you could at least wait until practice is over."

 

Victor blushed and got to his feet at a faster speed then recently stretched muscles allowed for, causing another soft popping sound. Yuri just snickered and left him to follow him out the door and to the rink. He could take a  _ little _ time and make sure that he wasn't going to make any more creaky sounds when he skated. 

 

~

 

He wasn't that far behind, but he was rewarded with watching Yuri and Yuuri play 'tag' on the ice, both of them going at high speeds, before one smacked the other. The penalty for being 'caught' he found, was some sort of spin or jump or step sequence; whether it was crossovers, edges, or the odd twizzle. Instead of calling them back so that they could work on their routines, Victor watched them, chin in his hands. 

 

_ They've changed so much, the both of them _ , he mused. When they first met, they clashed--both of them strong willed, even if it would have been like pulling teeth to get Yuuri to admit he was just as stubborn as Yuri was. Yuri had finally admitted what his first  _ real _ meeting with Yuuri had been like; tears, taunts and all. It was no wonder they butted heads at the start. Both talented and frustrated with their own failings. Yuri had taken it as a personal insult when Yuuri fell far beneath what his expectations had been for "Japan's Ace". 

 

Now, though, they were both challenging each other, taunts muffled by the speed of their skating and the ice. When Yuri did a particular set of steps that Victor  _ knew _ was for one of his upcoming programs, Yuuri paused to watch and when Yuuri did a successive number of jumps in a row, height and length between them, Yuri could only stand out of the way, a smirk on his lips. They had each learned from each other, something Victor never thought would happen. 

 

Somehow, his prickly rinkmate had learned to open up to more than just his grandfather or Otabek. Even if his select group of people was crushingly few, he was better than Victor had been at that age. Yuri actually gave himself time now to be with his friends, to crash and his and Yuuri's place, playing video games or tossing them both out of their own kitchen to make dinner. 

 

_ When I was his age… _ Victor had to stop himself as to where his thoughts were going, a little horrified at himself. All their jokes about his ages were apparently  _ catching. _ Even if he knew he couldn't pull of the stunts that Yuri and Yuuri could, he wasn't  _ old,  _ he wasn't out of the picture entirely. 

 

Without him thinking of it and not knowing that Yuri and Yuuri were watching, he touched his hair with a careful finger, making sure it was just as thick as it had been the day before. The laughter stopped him and he met Yuuri's eyes. His husband held out a hand, the mirth in his expression visible. "Are you going to skate or stand on the sidelines all day, Vitya?" he teased. "Don't let Yuri tell you how long it takes an old man to get warmed up on the ice…"

 

Yuri skated by, smirking. "I'll just let Katsudon do it for me!" he cackled and skated away again, Yuuri huffing out a laugh and turning to skate after him, to resume their game of 'tag.' He squeezed VIctor's hand. 

 

"Come on and let's show him what experience can do to youth." 

 

Victor wasn't sure if that was a tease or if it was meant to be a bolster to his ego. He knew it for the goading it was and he took off his guards carefully, placing them on the rink wall before stepping out onto the ice. Yuuri waited for him, expectant, before Victor snagged his wrist and grinned. 

 

"Tag, you're it." He howled with laughter at Yuuri's dismayed look, chasing after Victor as he shot off across the ice. Creaky knees and popping joints, he was still fast on his blades and soon the three of them had forgotten all about practice in having fun on the ice. 


End file.
